Explode
by IwinUlose-Izzy
Summary: Tess Tyler felt like she could explode. She felt like she could just curl up into a ball and burst into pieces. No one would care, after all. Maybe her loyal fans that stalked her, but that’s it.


**Explode: Tess/Jason**

She felt like she could explode. She felt like she could just curl up into a ball and burst into pieces. No one would care, after all. Maybe her loyal fans that stalked her, but that's it. Obviously her mother wouldn't care, unless Tess left all her money to her. Probably even her loyalist fans and friends wouldn't care very much, because they knew deep down that she was not that great of a person. If she exploded everything she had to deal with would be done. She wouldn't have to deal with turning on the T.V. for some relaxation, only to see couple news about Shane and Mitchie. Ever since Camp Rock she had been like this. Her feelings were so bottled up that if she exploded, the whole would feel it. She tried to hold her self together, to keep it all intact for just a little more.

She needed to find something that would keep her from exploding. That would keep her at least somewhat sane. Even her Pilates didn't keep her calm anymore. She felt like a volcano about to erupt. Without admitting it to herself, she knew deep down that what she really needed was love. Someone that would cherish her. She needed Jason.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jason and Tess started dating 3 months after Camp Rock. Tess had become civil with Mitchie, and Mitchie, the polite girl she was, invited Tess to her Camp Rock Reunion Party, which was not really a reunion, but a celebration of Peggy's album coming out. Soon after Camp Rock, Tess had realized how terrible she was to everyone, so she was quite pleasant at the party. She never really noticed anyone in Connect 3 besides Shane, so she found it a shock to herself when she was particularly drawn to a certain happy-go-lucky member of the band named Jason.

"Hi," Tess had nervously said to him, after building up enough courage to walk up to him.

"Hey!" Jason happily replied, his usual tone. "Wait, you're Tess Tyler right? I watched you in Final Jam."

"Yeah, that was me, the girl so nervous she gets hit by mirrors," Tess joked.

"I thought you did quite well, actually." Jason replied. " I have to admit I liked your performance at the Campfire Jam better though," He said, imitating her infamous shoulder move, causing Tess to giggle.

"I never was that good of a dancer, but my shoulders have always been flexible," Tess said, still laughing at his imitation.

After several weeks of dating, Tess had let loose and learned to have fun. Jason always made her laugh. He was just what she needed, always leaving cute notes and flowers on her doorstep, even once giving her a singing valentine. Tess had never imagined that she could get the amount of affection she got from Jason. Jason was her love. Then, it all crashed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It all happened on November 14th, 2010, Tess and Jason's 2 Year Anniversary. It was all supposed to be blissful and happy, with a moonlit picnic and Jason's surprise. Tess was happier than she'd been her whole life. Her natural blonde hair fell a couple inches past her shoulders, set in waves induced by bedtime braids. Her skin was glowing, and she was wearing a light blue strapless dress that fell right above her knees. Jason looked just as stunning, in a white dress shirt with dress pants and an open jacket. For the time that it lasted, everything went perfectly.

"Tess," Jason began, standing up and taking her hand. "Will you stand up please?"

"Of course," She said, getting on her feet. "Let me guess, this another surprise, right?"

"Who would I be if I didn't surprise?" Jason replied, feigning shock. "Don't you know me at all?"

Tess giggled which prompted Jason to begin. "Tess Tyler, you sweet soul," He started. "You have brought something to my heart that is so amazing that words cannot describe it. I truly believe we are meant to be, 'Till Death Do Us Part." He continued, as tears began to form in Tess's eyes. "Tess, I love you. Forever and ever. Will you marry me?" He asked. Just as Tess was about to accept, a gunshot was heard, and Jason fell to the ground. Ten yards away stood Shane, gun in hand, staring at Tess.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

And then, after 3 years of grieving, Tess exploded. She burst into tears and fell onto her marble floor, not being able to endure the pain any longer.

* * *

A.N.: Pretty epic, huh? Not my usual, but still ok. U like? U hate? i.d.k. but review, kid. Bet ya didn't expect the ending, right?

SPOILER

NEW AN::::: PLEASE READ!!!!! Ok, there has been some confusion about the story. People are not understanding why, exactly, Shane shot Jason. I am currently writing a seqel which explains. Thanks.


End file.
